


Exchange

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Self-cest, Teasing, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after owning his own body, the insecurities still remained within Desire, albeit less palpable than when he'd first gotten it. But when he was facing an opponent whom was none other but his other self, there was no way he could hide anything from him. Exposing just everything and possessing just the same body and mind as his other half, it was no surprise how Aoba could assure him, again and again, regardless of how many times he tended to put up a tough front for himself.</p>
<p>Takes place in an alternate ending after re:code Morphine route GE where Desire gains a body of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fio13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/gifts).



> I wanted to write a quick thing but it became too huge so I turned it into an experimental writing for this pairing with a new writing style. I absolutely love this pairing and intend to explore more. But here: first piece, and enjoy! :)
> 
> I'm gifting this fic to my wonderful beta, [Fio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13) who ~~gave me a good scolding when I deemed this piece not good enough to belong here~~ had supported and encouraged me to pursue what I want and like all this while. And this first piece of mine for this pairing is definitely worth gifting to her  <3

Meeting people was a bizarre experience of its own. The astounded features were expected; but Noiz’s indifferent reaction was one that’d ultimately led Aoba to glare deviously at him, even doubting if he should be telling him in the first place. But he was one of the members who’d successfully helped them escape Platinum Jail, so at the very least, he should have the priority like anyone else to know what really happened to him. Even so, Aoba had to admit that he found difficulties in translating his thoughts into words; Desire not helping a single bit and at the end of the day he found himself relying heavily on Ren, who’d ultimately scooped him out of the sticky situation, even though it still didn’t wipe the suspicions off Noiz’s face.

He thought Noiz wasn’t as interested as Koujaku and Clear when he broke the news to him and that was perfectly fine. But when he turned his back towards him, leaving him alone with Desire to accept a cup of alcohol from Mizuki, Noiz turned to – finally – face Desire instead, questions gracing his features.

“You’re Aoba.” His first words weren’t even a question but of a statement, eliciting a quirk of curious eyebrow out of Desire before he let out a smirk.

“Uhuh.”

“Hmm.” Noiz seemed to have fallen back into his own thoughts as he looked away, hand supporting his chin.

“Is there a problem?” Desire asked instead. He was prepared for people to deny him, to tell him that he wasn’t the _Aoba_ they knew and to even question his existence altogether. But what he didn’t expect was someone like Noiz, who not only didn’t question him but merely throwing him a statement just like that, leaving more questions to _him_ instead.

It took a few moments before Noiz crossed eyes with him again, then shaking his head.

“Not really.”

Figuring that it’d probably take some time to let the truth sink in, Desire slumped back against the couch, crossed his legs and practically gave Noiz a sideway glare.

“Not used to seeing Aoba act like this?” he asked, a mean to tease.

“Not used to seeing Aoba,” Noiz corrected. “I’ve yet to understand him better anyway,” he ended with a supporting statement, as if trying to dig something out of Desire.

“Hmm.” This time, it was Desire’s turn to hum as he continued sneering at Noiz, interest budding from within his chest.

“Do you want to know more about him then? Or rather,” he inched closer to Noiz on purpose, taking in a clear view of Noiz’s radiance lime-green orbs before he continued, “Do you want to know more about _us_?”

It sounded like an invitation way too seductive to reject as Noiz paralleled Desire’s smirk, then leaning back against his own chair instead, crossing his arms just like how Desire did earlier.

“So you’re trying to say that you know about him too?” he asked, just in case.

“I’m him, after all,” Desire said, tone poised. “I once lived in his head,” he ended with two taps against his forehead with his fingers.

Now this was thought-provoking. He could see it in the way Noiz’s eyes widened in amazement, and the way the corners of his lips curved higher told him that he was almost taking his bait.

“I know anything, from what’s in his head,” he continued by tapping on his head with his finger again, now with a voice as low as a whisper and Noiz had to practically lean closer to catch his words. “…to here,” he said, bringing his hand down to press against his own heart. “And of course,” with a spirited smirk, he led his hand down south, inching closer to his crotch. “… _here_.”

A frown formed in between Noiz’s eyebrows as he squinted, making sure that he was seeing what he thought Desire was implying before they heard a loud noise from behind them, urging both of them to switch their attention towards the source of commotion.

“I can’t believe you did that on purpose.”

“I didn’t!”

Far at the counter, Aoba was laying, face flat, on the counter; while Koujaku frowned at an awkward-looking Mizuki, who was eyeing Aoba deliberately. Deciding to take a move, both Noiz and Desire stood up, strode towards the counter, and came face-to-face with the situation.

“He’s drunk,” Noiz commented as soon as he caught a glimpse of Aoba’s face against the table.

“Not!” Aoba shrieked, catching all of them off guard.

“You know, maybe we should head back now,” Koujaku suggested. “It’s been a long day and all of us need to rest, especially him,” he said as he pointed at Aoba. While he was about to heave Aoba up, Desire stopped him, placing his hand against Koujaku’s before he started,

“Let me do it,” he said. He sounded less daunting as compared to the very little times he’d spoken up in front of Koujaku. Suddenly not knowing what to do, he could only stare as Desire lifted one of Aoba’s hands up and slung it over his own shoulder, giving all of them a nod before he hurled a half-conscious Aoba out of the shop.

“Are you sure we should let them be?” Mizuki broke the silence at long last.

“Well, he knows him better than any of us anyway,” Koujaku remarked, sitting on one of the tall bar stools as he grabbed a nearby drink. “He would know what the best thing to do is.”

 

“I’m not drunk!”

“Yes, yes, you’re not.”

It was a huge hassle trying to support Aoba back home; Desire felt his energy leaving him with every step he took, occasionally having to take breaks just to refill the air into his lungs.

“You’re heavy,” he complained stridently. They were only a few steps left to home; they could practically see the building popping its head out from the midst of the other houses.

“You are laughing at yourself,” Aoba said with a giggle.

Well, he was theoretically right, but Desire refused to drop his composure and start a fight now, especially not when his other half’s conscious was as low as his patience.

Tae asked nothing when they walked in. Merely bowing slightly at her, Desire hoisted Aoba up the stairs, almost dropped him when he struggled to open the door and pitched a hefty sigh the moment they were inside the room. He tried to place Aoba on the bed as gently as he could but before he could do that, Aoba decided to move and yanked harder on Desire’s neck with his arm, causing them to lose their balance and fell aggressively on the bed.

“Ouch…” Desire moaned, rubbing his head with his temple as he scowled. Aoba was laying on his back, eyes closed with soft snores leaking from his lips. Clicking his tongue, Desire attempted to pull himself out of Aoba’s grasp when Aoba moved again, this time, locking him on top of him, chests pressing together with hands hugging firmly onto Desire’s neck.

“You’re heavy,” he let out a small chortle.

“Then let go of me,” Desire growled.

“Don’t wanna,” Aoba muttered. He smelled cripplingly of alcohol and Desire could do nothing but curse inwardly at Mizuki for putting him into this situation, intentionally or not.

“If you don’t let go, I’ll sleep on you like this tonight,” he warned, albeit knowing how weak the threat sounded.

“Okay then.” Aoba’s response was one that he’d expected and, letting out another heavy sigh, he let himself loose on Aoba, giving up with his struggle before he pressed his face against Aoba’s chest, hearing the other’s heart beating furiously against his ear.

“Hey,” Desire said after a long while.

“Hmm?”

“Are you asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

There was something about the noise in his ear that was doing things to him. Involuntarily, he reached his hand down, slipping it between their bodies to find his own heart. It was beating with equal, if not more speed than Aoba’s as he let out a relieved sigh. Ever since he found himself owning a body of his own, he’d find a sort of insecurity swarming his insides, regardless if he wanted to acknowledge it or not. He didn’t want to think that this was all temporary – that this body was temporary, that this ability to feel Aoba with his own hands was temporary, that the ability to think for himself was temporary – but there was no guarantee to how long this would last and before he knew it, the thoughts that filled his head drown his conscious, sometimes even his composure and he’d often find himself staring into void, reconsidering if this was a dream too good to be true or if it was reality he was experiencing.

“What’s wrong?” Aoba sounded less tipsy now. Moving his hand up to play with Desire’s hair, he gave out a few hiccups, then sitting up, urging Desire to move for him to do so.

“Nothing,” Desire said. He didn’t know how to spell it out to Aoba anyway. Owning this body was a guilty luck of its own and there was no way he could ask for more now that he had his own limbs to move around; and more importantly, he could now face Aoba, talk to him properly, and respond to all the affection Aoba was pouring him now ever since they’d melt the ice between them back then.

Once they were seated on the bed, Desire lowered his head, trying to calm the loud repeated ‘ _You’re Aoba_ ’ assurance in his head when he felt a finger touching his face, causing him to look up.

“You’re Aoba.”

His eyes brightened in disbelief. Aoba had literally took his words out of his head.

“It’s fascinating but hear me out,” Aoba started, noticing the doubts on Desire’s face. “Sometimes, I can hear your thoughts. I’m not sure if it’s my head playing tricks with me or something else but I like to believe that I can _really_ hear you so that I can understand you better.”

Desire could only stare at Aoba in incredulity. _He_ was the one who used to be able to listen to Aoba’s thoughts but now, when Aoba overtly spelled it out for him like this, he suddenly felt as if their roles were changed, that now a little bit of each other was slipping their way into each other. Perhaps they were becoming more complete, more like each other; but that didn’t make sense either. Because then…

… why would he need this body anyway? He could have stayed in Aoba’s body like how he once did and continue becoming his _Desire_ and supporting him from the inside. He didn’t need a body of his own; he only wanted to become _Aoba_ and one of the most effective ways to become _Aoba_ was to support _Aoba_ and help him balance himself out.

He didn’t need a body anyway.

“Hey,” Aoba interrupted his thoughts again, then pressing a finger against his lips. “Shh.”

He couldn’t help but launch himself at Aoba, a habit he found himself adapting to a month after he possessed his own body. Aoba felt warm; but above all, Aoba made him feel like home, he was what he was familiar with, and clinging onto him always felt as if he was back inside him, where he felt safe and protected from outside threats. It was irony how he now found Aoba to be his shelter whenever he felt apprehensive especially when he was once rebellious and yearned to escape from the shell that was Aoba.

But he guessed that now that he’d finally gotten what he wanted, he’d need to find a place where he could feel safe as well – and that place being the one place he was the most familiar with: Aoba’s body.

“Aoba,” Aoba’s voice rang beside his ear while he pressed his head against his neck. “Aoba, Aoba, Aoba.”

He didn’t know if he should respond to Aoba’s calling. Was he calling him? Or was he talking to himself? Seeking for the answer, he looked up, just in time to see Aoba looking at him with a smile on his face.

“Why didn’t you answer me?” he asked, sounding as if Desire was missing the most obvious thing in the world.

“You were calling me?” Desire asked, just to make sure; just to know that he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Aren’t you Aoba too?”

Aoba sounded wistful; it could be due to the alcohol, or it could be due to the fact that he was trying to be as gentle as he could towards Desire that’d attributed to this atmosphere. But regardless of what his intention was, it was definitely working as Desire found himself lost for words, merely gaping at Aoba as he looked away, alarmed that heat had started pooling on his cheeks. Before Aoba could say anything else, he moved himself off Aoba, paced towards the window instead as he pressed his hand against the glass.

“Aoba? What’s wrong?”

He could hear Aoba getting off the bed, walking towards him. He could also hear how disordered his steps were, the effect of alcohol clearly still hadn’t subsided. Then, he felt Aoba wrapping his arms around his torso, his breath hot beside his ear as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

“What are you looking at?” A hiccup. A sleepy voice. And Desire didn’t need to look at him to know that he’d just closed his eyes, the question thrown at him merely a form of courtesy.

“Nothing,” he answered, which was perfectly honest. He could no longer stand how his own heartbeats resounded deafeningly in his ears when Aoba held him close, knowing that his limit was close. At most times, he’d find no problem to launch himself at Aoba, having his way with him until both of them were completely soaked in intense pleasure that they’d find it tough to make out whose name and whose voice was their own.

Tonight was another night Desire deemed to possess the most potential for another heated night. In fact, he was sure that he would’ve pinned Aoba down when they were both on the bed and fucked the daylight out of him if Aoba’s words hadn’t been doing things to him, stopping his intention and distracting him from his initial thoughts.

But now that Aoba had taken the initiative to cling onto him, half-conscious, barely able to make out what was happening around him, the desire thrived within him and there was no way he would let the chance slip. There was no way he’d let _any_ chance slip. He was obviously presented with an opportunity – a very tantalising one, in fact – and the fact that Aoba had been persistent with drawing himself towards him only pulsated his courage further. Letting out a rascally smirk, he turned around, capturing Aoba’s dazed profile under the soft moonlight before he led him towards the window instead, exchanging their positions.

“You see that?” Desire pointed towards a tower, far away from where they were, with his chin.

It was then when Aoba opened his eyes, blinking for a few times before he nodded, “Oval Tower.”

“There was where we signed a pact,” Desire grinned deeper, wrapping Aoba in his own embrace instead as he trapped him in between the window and his own body.

“Did we?” Aoba asked, the hot breath he was letting out forming a layer of mist on the window. He seemed to be searching for his memories but Desire interrupted that with a soft peck against his cheek, feeling the warmth rose against his lips and curving the corner of his lips higher when he noticed how red the tips of Aoba’s ears were now.

“You said you’d let me do whatever I want as long as I behave,” he reminded. It wasn’t precisely what Aoba had promised him but it wasn’t far from the truth anyway. Aoba _did_ told him that if he was to return to him, he’d let him do whatever he wanted. With a semiconscious mind now, he could only nod thoughtlessly, taking Desire’s words into heart.

Desire was putting his weight against Aoba’s back now, their fingers intertwined against the glass. He licked along Aoba’s ear shell, creating a tingling trace of wetness along the sensitive skin before he whispered, fervently and perilously, into Aoba’s ear.

“Hey, would you let me do whatever I want now?” he asked, his voice one octave lower and his eyes glistening with indisputable lust.

“…Are you behaving yourself?” Aoba asked instead, an unnecessary question.

“Hmm, do you think I’ve been good?” Desire continued pestering, continued dangling the carrot in front of Aoba.

“You’re always good…” Aoba answered without a second thought. “Did you do anything behind my back?”

“Like what?”

“Using Scrap.”

“Or something else?”

Desire’s question caused Aoba to jolt backwards, almost breaking their contact if Desire hadn’t pushed him back against the window.

“Don’t worry, I’m just joking,” he said, pleased at how Aoba’s expression relaxed the moment he was assured. “This body is a guilty gift,” he continued, sliding his hand off Aoba’s and trailing his fingers towards Aoba’s chin before he lifted it up, ever so slightly so that he could make out the teary gaze Aoba was wearing on his face now. “It’s a gift _you_ gave me, so it should belong to you and _you_ alone.”

He wasn’t even sure if Aoba could properly make out what he was saying now. The red on his face was still palpable, and when Desire slipped another hand into his shirt, the unusual warmth he felt on Aoba’s skin told him just enough that Aoba was wholly, if not more aroused than him. It could be an effect of the alcohol, or it could also be the fact that Desire knew exactly where he should touch Aoba to lure the best reaction out of him; or it could be both.

The thought enticed him critically.

Feeling his own stimulation traveling all across his skin and ultimately landing down south, he tilted Aoba’s chin over and lurched his head forward, catching him in a desperate, hungry wet kiss that had Aoba moan into his mouth. One teasing bite on Aoba’s lower lip was all he needed to do for Aoba to open up his mouth, welcoming Desire’s tongue and immediately pressing his own tongue against the other the moment they found each other.

He was familiar with this; in fact, whenever he made love with Aoba, he felt as if every touch he gave Aoba emulated right on his own skin, giving him a sense of pleasure that was exactly the same with Aoba. He wasn’t overstating when he’d told Noiz earlier about how he knew exactly _everything_ about Aoba.

Including places where he knew were the most sensitive to Aoba, and parts where he knew would make both of them lose control, completely falling into the sweet trap of seduction that they had laid out for each other.

When he reached out to twirl Aoba’s left nipple in his hand, he could almost feel the stinging sensation on his own sensitive bud. He pressed harder against Aoba’s back, sank his tongue deeper into Aoba’s mouth, and continued teasing the spot, until Aoba let out a loud moan that he broke their kiss, impatiently stripped both of them off and finally, locked Aoba against the window.

“You think someone would pass by now?” he asked impishly when he noticed how Aoba had widened his eyes upon realizing the position they were in.

“S-should we go to the be—“

“No,” Desire interrupted, swiping a huge chunk of Aoba’s hair off his neck so that he could suck on it. “Let’s do it here.”

Aoba would’ve retorted further if Desire hadn’t chosen the perfect moment to take a mouthful of his reddened skin in, eliciting a dismayed moan out of Aoba as he clenched his hands into fists, pressing them against the glass in an attempt to contain himself.

“You like it here,” Desire murmured against the mark he’d just created on Aoba’s fair skin. “When I suck on it, it feels good, right?”

He _knew_ how it felt like. Aoba had done it to him before – once, when he was destructive and agitated and Aoba had grabbed him on the neck, biting into his skin and almost causing him to come then and there – and he’d experienced how immediate the pleasure would wash over him. He’d sworn to himself that he’d do it to Aoba when he located the chance and now, right under the weak source of moonlight in the room, Aoba’s skin looked like nothing but an appealing temptation for Desire to try it out. And as expected, when he reached down and grabbed Aoba’s dick the same time when he sucked his neck, he could clearly feel Aoba’s dick pulsed in his hand, causing him to suck harder on it, his finger pressed against Aoba’s slit just to prevent him from coming before he could.

“S-stop… I…” If the alcohol hadn’t been the best aid to arouse Aoba further, the way Aoba was literally gritting his teeth, his orgasm so close yet so far in Desire’s hand had told Desire enough that hitting his sensitive spot had worked far better than any alcohol effect in the world.

“Don’t come before I do,” he muttered after a kiss on Aoba’s earlobe. “This is not all yet. You know it, right?”

As if answering the question for Aoba, Desire left his nipple alone, sliding his hand down again until he found his abdomen, gently caressing it until Aoba was practically sobbing into the glass window.

“You’re leaking a lot,” Desire teased. Truth be told, he could feel every touch he’d given Aoba, as if he was touching himself. And the fact that he owned the exact _same_ sensitive spots with Aoba didn’t help the slightest in stopping him from _imagining_ how good it’d feel if he was to touch these exact spots on his own body. He could feel his own orgasm at the tip of his own dick. Exasperated, he removed his hand from Aoba’s abdomen, reaching backwards to find his own erection instead and pumping it a few times just to make sure that he was completely ready. Then, he supported Aoba’ on the waist, using the other hand that was filled with Aoba’s cum to press against Aoba’s hole and sinking one finger in, just to realize how _warm_ Aoba’s insides was.

“What exactly did Mizuki feed you?” he mocked. Whatever it was, it was a job well done; he had to praise Mizuki for that. And since making love wasn’t an irregular routine for them either, he could easily sink two fingers in, thrusting just a few times before a third one made its hasty way through.

“E-enough, please…” Aoba groaned. Hitting him on the right spots clearly wasn’t going to help in slowing his orgasm down. Recognising the threat, Desire pulled his fingers out, returning his hand to Aoba’s dick and used a free hand to position himself.

He hit the most sensitive spot inside Aoba with one perfect thrust.

He could heard his own moans, Aoba’s moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin, as well as the sound of the window vibrating under their weights all at once. It wouldn’t be a surprise if the glass shattered then and there, wouldn’t even be a surprise if someone was to pass by right in front of their house and caught them in the act. None of those concerned them anyway. All that they cared right now was how much their pleasure had intensified just from locking their mutual light brown orbs on each other, how they were giving each other the exact same smirk, and how, when their lips found each other again, they were looking into a persona they knew were they themselves. They tasted the same as how they remembered themselves to be. They knew exactly _where_ and _how_ the best way was to make each other lose control. They were looking, tasting, touching, feeling, hearing themselves and each other, a being so similar and so different from each other, all at once.

Making love had never felt so right and so perfect than ever. And when Desire separated their kiss once again, Aoba didn’t need him to tell him what to do before he smiled at him, face flushed red, eyes teary, and started,

“Aoba,” he called.

“Again,” Desire continued pounding into Aoba, trying as hard as he could to bring both of them to completion.

“Aoba.”

“Again.”

“ _Aoba_.”

It was the most powerful aphrodisiac they could ever find – and when his name, when _Aoba_ ’s name reverberated in his head all over again, he knew that this was the ultimate acceptance he could ever achieve: one that was genuine, loyal, and _his_.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up the next morning was a horrifying experience. Not only that their heads whirred with unnecessary clamour, they were heavy, physically and emotionally, and all they could do was lie on each other for a long time until Aoba decided to take the first move and lift himself up.

“It’s all your fault,” he growled at Desire, who was still lying on the bed, seemingly without any intention to move out of it.

“It’s your fault for drinking,” he retorted.

“But you should’ve left me alone when I was drunk.”

“But you won’t leave me alone.”

“Lies.”

“You know I’m not lying.”

The debate wasn’t going anywhere. Decided to drop the case, Aoba took a few wobbly steps, found it too impossible to move any more before he slumped his weight onto the bed as well, joining Desire.

“That’s it, I’m not going to move at all today. I’m going back to sleep,” he protested.

When he received no response, he turned, just in time to see Desire lying on his side, curling and visibly in his own thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, noticing how the mood had changed.

“Do you think I’ll disappear one day?” Desire’s question was one of unexpected and it left Aoba gaping for one whole minute before he hugged him from the back, kissing him on the neck – the one spot he knew would trigger a shiver out of him.

“You won’t,” he said.

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

He knew Aoba; that was what he was perfectly certain of. But he had to admit that he’d never known how Aoba knew about him.

And how he could be so sure of his existence, when he wasn’t even too confident about it himself.

 


End file.
